


A Price Paid

by JLDavenport



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Issei/His Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: After returning home with Rias from the underworld, Issei finds that the changes to his body aren't quite as simple as a new look for his arm. After all, to contain the Welsh Dragon's power into a body that was so recently human must surely have consequences... Issei/His Harem. Patreon Commission.





	A Price Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Something different this time! Highschool DxD! It’s actually only a series I’ve read a little of recently, when it came recommended from someone who’d seen I enjoyed Shinmai and Majika no Kenshi a lot. Definitely a very different protagonist, but a fun series for sure, so I’ve been enjoying it when I have made time to read through the volumes. And to have someone then ask to commission a story for it, well hey, that works out pretty perfectly I think!
> 
> I went to quite some trouble trying to get Issei’s voice right here, since the novels are written in first person and have a lot of monologue, and a lot of monologue that’s not exactly how we talk in English, but hopefully it works well enough. Enjoy!

**A Price Paid**

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Having returned home triumphant after saving Rias from her engagement to Raiser, Issei was uncharacteristically distracted, staring into the distance in his thoughts, as they stood in his room, after having sent the Griffon back to its master.

“Are you… worried about your arm?”

Rias’s voice was soft as she shook him from his thoughts, reaching out to trail her fingers tentatively along the strange looking appendage, her touch both burned and soothed him at once.

“Ah?” Issei blinked, surprised first by her misinterpreting his mood, and then taken aback when he saw the anxious, guilty look shining in her eyes. Jolted by the sight, he quickly forced his usual carefree smile, “Haha! No! I wasn’t thinking about that at all! I already told you, I don’t mind it one bit, one arm is a small price to pay to make sure you’re safe, Buchou!”

Her hands clenched at her sides and she breathed out a conflicted sigh, but she didn’t press the issue. Instead, steeling herself and taking command, just like always, Rias held him in a firm gaze, stepping forwards and placing her hands on his chest, she urged him gently across the room, guiding him towards his bed.

“Tomorrow, Issei. I’ll call Akeno and we’ll look into anything we can find about dragons, I’ll use any connections I have if need be. I promise you, I won’t leave it like this,” punctuating her words with a gentle shove, she sent him toppling backwards onto his mattress before turning to go, “For now, just sleep. You pushed yourself far too much today… I’ll go tell your parents you’ve returned and make sure Asia isn’t worrying.”

Stretching out across the covers, Issei watched with a grateful smile as Rias slipped from the room, his eyes lingering on the spot she’d been even after the door swung closed behind her. She was amazing! He thought, for the millionth time, even in a situation as strange as this, she took it completely in stride. Asia would be in tears if she saw him in this state and he couldn’t possibly let his parents see his arm like this. He’d have to slip out with Buchou tomorrow and see what they could do about it, and he’d have to apologise to Asia for avoiding her afterwards…

“Ahhh, Buchou! You’re always so reliable!” but, for now, he just wanted to relish the happy feeling of having such a woman taking care of him like this, “Hehe, and so beautiful too! Ahh, your dress tonight…”

Contrary to Rias’s worries, Issei wasn’t really tired at all, rather, despite such a dangerous fight, he was feeling even more energetic than usual. And so, he simply rolled back and forth atop his bed, basking in the feeling of victory and various daydreams running through his mind.

“Mmm, Buchou, I bet you’d look even more beautiful with a collar on,” he mused, his heart racing as he imagined her proud, pouting face staring up at her, her eyes shining with anger and a thick silver collar wrapped in place around her neck, “She definitely wou- H-Hah, wh-wha…?”

His daydream crashed to a halt as he jerked himself up to a sitting position, suddenly realising with shock just what he’d been envisioning. 

“ARRGH! No, no no! That’s Buchou! Tha-That’s, well, of course she’d look good in it! But, nooo, that’s wrong! I’ve never thought of Buchou like that, I wouldn’t do something like that to her!”

At least, until tonight he hadn’t. It was strange, he’d found himself getting distracted by intrusive thoughts of that nature ever since shortly after arriving back in the human world. He’d been envisioning a very similar daydream just a few moments ago, when Rias-Buchou had assumed he was worrying about his arm. It was hardly strange for him to fantasise about his companions, especially about his master, but, he couldn’t help but feel bad about thinking of her in such a way, after just saving her!

“Grrr, I bet it’s that Raiser-creep’s fault! All that talk of, of owning Buchou… He’s put these dumb thoughts in my head!”

Maybe he really was tired. That was probably it too, he’d never done anything at all like what he’d done today, it wasn’t surprising at all if his thoughts got messed up after something like that was it?

_‘Yeah, that makes sense.’_

Nodding to himself in assurance, Issei stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his side. Buchou had told him he needed rest, and she was always right about these kinds of things. So… He’d go to sleep now, and get his head straight in the morning!

…

“Hmm.”

…

“Hah… Ho… Hmm.”

…

“Do… Do… Doo…”

…

The only problem, as Issei found out -turning from one side to the other and finding himself only growing more restless by the moment-, was that after holding Rias-Buchou against him, after getting her _very first kiss_ as well as giving her his own, and especially after that last quickly aborted fantasy of her… Issei as far too worked up to possibly go to sleep.

“Hmmmm.”

He eyed the box of tissues on his desk for a moment, before quickly shaking his head and dismissing that thought. He’d finally, definitely looked cool for Buchou, the last thing he wanted now was for her to come in and say goodnight and walk in on him stuffing some wadded-up tissues into his bin! No, no, that definitely wasn’t an option.

Stretching out along the bed, Issei took in a deep breath… Held it… And released. No big deal. He was just wired up from such a crazy day. He’d just take his time, calm down and get some rest. Okay, right, that would be ea-

_You’ve done well so far. But, even aside from that arm, taking so much of my power before your body can handle it will have a price of its own. You’re no longer just some devil now… Kukuku._

A heavy laugh echoed from within his soul, fading into the distance with something that felt distinctly like a smirk.

_‘H-Huh? Ddraig? What do you mean!? Oi! H-Hey!’_

Unfortunately, this time, no matter how many times he called for the Red Dragon, he got no answer.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

_Do you really want my virginity that much?_

_Yes! Of course! More than anything!_

“Issei…” Closing her eyes and leaking out a heavily conflicted sigh, Rias Gremory sank lower into the Hyoudou family bath. After speaking briefly to Issei’s parents, and then a lot longer calming down a very fretful Asia, assuring the nun that Issei was already asleep in his room and shouldn’t be disturbed for tonight, Rias had borrowed the household bathroom, taking the chance to finally allow herself to relax now she was in safe territory once again. And yet, the more she tried to clear her mind, the more that thoughts of her devoted saviour ran in circles through her head, “You really are far too honest.”

It was an admirable trait, one that made him easy to understand. But, it also meant that sometimes Rias didn’t know how to deal with him, and right now, it meant she wasn’t sure how to even face him.

He was so unflinchingly straight-forward about everything he did, so much so that it was impossible to doubt any of his intentions; he served her because of how deeply he cared for her and how important she was to him. He’d followed her through death into a new life, he’d fought in her war game and he’d even travelled all the way to the devil’s homeland, all for her sake. He was far from the ideal servant, but already she couldn’t imagine any other pawn than him.

It was admirable.

And, she wasn’t anything like that.

Even when she’d offered herself to him it hadn’t been because she’d returned his feelings, it had simply been for the sake of avoiding her engagement, nothing but cold pragmatism- she’d come to Issei because she’d believed he would accept her. It was exactly what she’d thought he’d always wanted, she’d expected him to jump at it, and instead, he’d protected her. He’d fought for her. He’d bled for her. He’d crunched his fist over and over, until he was standing at death’s door and she was sure if he’d taken even one single more step forward he’d disappear forever. And even after all that, after he’d already suffered for her sake, he still chased after her, and… Rias’s eyes stung for a moment and an unfamiliar lump formed in her throat as her thoughts returned to her pawn’s current affliction… After, after he’d already fought with every scrap of strength he had, he’d sold his very arm for the power to save her.

_‘Issei… have I ever done anything like that for you?’_

Nothing came to mind. All she’d ever done for him was to save him from death, in as much as a devil could. She’d bound him to her service and given him a new life, but even that hadn’t been done from some overflowing kindness or compassion, but simply from the same cold pragmatism as ever. As a noble devil she needed strong pieces and then someone with his potential had almost literally fallen right into her hands.

She knew Asia would have saved him simply for the sake of doing so, “Hah, you probably prefer girls like that, don’t you?” He was just the same himself after all. Even as a pathetic, newly minted devil, he’d still walked unflinchingly into the heart of a fallen angel’s base, without even the barest hope of winning, just for the sake of someone he’d cared about.

At the time back then, she’d simply been proud of his conviction, impressed with the kind of man he was and just a tad frustrated with him for reasons she was never quite sure of. But after what she’d been through tonight, after having found herself trapped by the whims of powers greater than her own, just as hopeless and helpless as their priestess had been, it was becoming harder and harder for Rias to keep her feelings straight. Even as she stretched out through the water, trying to force herself calm, still her heart beat a yearning rhythm within her magnificent chest, still her stomach remained twisted up in knots of emotions and still her body felt heated in a way she knew had nothing to do with the bath.

Another conflicted sigh leaked out. She was aware of herself enough to already know what was wrong. Somehow, she knew that after the night’s events and after having born witness to the unmistakable strength of Issei’s affection towards her, some small part of her was finding it difficult to feel worthy of such devotion. For someone of her standing it was a ridiculous thought, one she quashed immediately… But, as a woman, it lingered on, lying unsaid in the back of her head.

_Do you really want my virginity that much?_

_*Ba Dump!*_

_Yes!_

_*Ba DUMP!*_

_Of course! More than anything!_

_*BA DUMP!*_

It was incredible, just thinking about him now was enough to set her heart racing and leave her squirming in the water. When she’d first offered herself to him it hadn’t been anything like this, her thoughts had been centred only on escaping her engagement. She’d felt nervous of course, excited and even a little scared at the prospect, but not enough to seriously weigh on her mind, it had been nothing compared to the impending dread of an unwanted marriage…

…But now, after spending so much time training with Issei, after seeing him grow so much stronger, after seeing him take his unique talent and hone it into a weapon, after seeing the depth of his devotion toward her and the length’s he’d go for her sake… Just remembering the offer she’d made to him was enough to set her face flushing and have her legs twisting around each other as a powerful heat glowed from her core. She’d never have believed it possible for her to change so quickly, but it truly was like night and day- the pragmatism in her heart had been melted away and all that remained now was a feeling she’d never held before twinned with a keen realisation. She’d fallen in love with Issei. Her weak, silly, selfishly selfless pawn had captured her heart.

It was yet another ridiculous thought. A noble, pure-blooded devil being claimed by a member of her peerage? A new-born that was barely a handful of weeks old? The very suggestion was scandalous, but it made her heart pound stronger than any battle she’d been through.

Which, unfortunately, was why she’d found it suddenly so very hard to face him. And why she wished she could be as shamelessly honest as he was. It had taken everything she’d had to kiss him, some part of her had hoped that the rest would follow easily from there, but even when she tried to force it, she couldn’t, she couldn’t talk as bluntly as he did, the words simply wouldn’t come out… They were held back by far too much pride, a whole lifetime’s pride.

“That’s enough.” She declared, bringing her rampaging thoughts to heel as various answers began springing forward in her mind. It was an issue she needed to solve, but it was one that needed to be solved properly and carefully, when she’d sorted out her feelings she would answer him properly. As much as it was fun to imagine simply indulging in the feelings she now recognised, things couldn’t be so simple, not for her. There would be ramifications. Or at least, that’s what she told herself to set the internal discussion to rest.  

Sighing to herself, Rias stood up, shaking her head as she slid gracefully out of the bath. Taking a few moments to concentrate, she composed herself back into her usual controlled façade as the lingering water droplets slid down her incredible form, the heat of her body and humidity of the air leaving a delicate mist rising across her flawless, white skin- framing her massive, soft breasts, her innocently rosy nipples, her wide round hips and her bare, virgin pussy in a picture that would surely take away the breath from any man or woman who saw it. Stretching her limbs out in satisfaction, the otherworldly beautiful devil realised she’d already made up her mind.

“For now at least, I’ll spend the night here.”

After what she’d already done and what her pulsing core ached for her still to do, it was a decision that had weighed heavily against her. But at the end, when the moment had come to decide, Rias had realised that after Issei had gone to such lengths for her, she couldn’t possibly abandon him to be alone with that cursed arm tonight. She didn’t have much knowledge on the subject of Welsh Dragons, or partial-body possession, but Issei was her pawn, perhaps her presence and magic would ease things for him. And... And… She didn’t want to leave him just yet, either. The thought of rooming with Asia instead was dismissed just as quickly as the thought of enlisting the ex-Priestess’s help.

Leaving her clothes in the laundry hamper to be dealt with tomorrow, Rias wrapped herself in a towel and slipped as quietly as possible from the bathroom and down the hall. Issei would almost certainly be asleep by now, after everything he’d been through, and she couldn’t bear to accidently wake him up. Swallowing a lump in her throat and forcefully ignoring the growing heat between her legs, she tiptoed towards the man’s room, intending to sneak inside and slide carefully into bed with him.

(Un)fortunately for the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, all her careful plans to put aside her emotions until she’d had time to deal with them were about to come crashing down around her.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

The instant Rias’s lightly trembling hands pulled Issei’s door open, was the moment everything changed forever.

“Nhhh-B-BUCHOU!?”  
“Uh-AWha!?”

Jumping back in shock, Rias’s jaw dropped open and her eyes shot wide, seeing clearly in the dim light.

For a moment she couldn’t even register just what she was seeing- the man she’d thought would be asleep was wide awake. Bare naked. Kneeling on the floor of his room. One hand braced on the ground and the other… The other wrapped tight around the thick cock jutting out, long and hard towards her. Gaping in bewildered surprise, the Devil Princess couldn’t stop herself from taking in every detail of the scene before her, her eyes tracing right up along the full length of Issei’s considerable manhood, not failing to notice either the thick sheen of seed layering the shaft, nor the wads of soiled tissues discarded haphazardly around him.

The smell hit her an instant later, the thick scent of an incredibly potent lust crashing into her senses and sending her legs trembling. Rias had never seen a naked man before, nor had she ever smelled one’s arousal, but her body reacted all the same and even as she stood transfixed in place, still she could feel her core throbbing.

“I-Iss-Issei…Wh-What?”

“B-Buchou! Buchou! I-I’m sorry!”

Despite his words and in spite of the pleading tone in his voice, Issei made no attempt to cover himself. Kneeling on the floor, panting roughly and with his eyes greedily drinking in her almost naked form, his body remained perfectly still, even as she could see the strain in his expression- it was as if all his will was bent towards simply stopping his hand from moving.

Any other day she would have simply left him to his devices, shutting the door behind her with a sly smile and a cheeky comment. But tonight, she was nothing like her normal self, her composed façade felt like it was crashing down in pieces all around her, and her usual confident words wouldn’t come. Ultimately, it was the look in his eyes that kept her rooted in place, the desperate, frantic fear that he couldn’t possibly hide from her. Issei was far too honest.

“Issei,” she gulped, forcing her voice steady as her rationality slowly returned, “Are you alright?”

A single look, now that she’d calmed down enough to do so, had already told her the answer to that. She couldn’t have been in the bathroom for much more than a half hour and already she could see multiple piles of wadded up tissues around him and, judging from the new stains splashed across the floor, even that much courtesy had been discarded. Clearly, she hadn’t walked in on him just starting… The only conclusion she could come to was that he’d been going at it, possibly since the moment she’d left! And… And he was still going? She’d been around Issei long enough to know not to underestimate his sex drive, this was a man who’d turned his lusts into a weapon, but even then, she’d also been around him long enough to know this couldn’t possibly be normal for him. She’d never heard of, or seen, anything like this during their time together training for the Rating Game and, even with a devil’s enhanced stamina, lust on this scale was… it was… descriptions failed her, but a voice in the back of her mind offered, one she’d applied to Issei increasingly often lately, _impressive_.

“I! Ah, Buchou, ahahaha, I’m fine! Ju-”

A withering look from her cut off his attempt at placation.

“I’m… I’m not sure…” He admitted eventually. Sucking in a deep breath, he finally tore his eyes away from her and forced himself haltingly back to his feet, stumbling back over to his bed and making a weak attempt to cover himself in the covers, “It’s like… It’s like I can’t calm down? Ghaha, it’s like, like my blood’s boiling? Ahah, probably just all the excitement from the fight! I just, just need to sleep it off, probably?”

Acting far calmer than she was, Rias shut and sealed the door behind her. Whatever was happening, it was best she made sure no-one else got involved for now, she owed Issei at least that much. “Like your blood’s boiling? Since when did this happen? After the fight?”

“No,” still his eyes didn’t rise to meet her, “Since we got back, after, ahh, after you left. I went to lie down and the Dragon, Ddraig, he spoke to me again, he was laughing, saying that this was the price for the pact we’d made, that I’m no longer just some devil anymore… Nghha, I think he’s gone though, I’ve been calling for him and he hasn’t spoken since…”

“I see. Hmph, I should have expected something like this.”

“Bu-Buchou?”

“The deal you made with him. It’s not as simple as just selling your arm, you’ve given up a part of yourself to him, you’re now housing the power of the Red Dragon within you,” it was then, at that moment that Rias really stopped and thought about what she was saying. The Welsh Dragon was a terrifying, legendary creature, and Issei, of all people, was holding its spirit within him? She couldn’t even imagine what the repercussions for that would be, “This… This must be the result of your body being forced to, er, adjust to that change.”

Reaching out towards him, Rias made to stroke his cursed arm, both as an apology for her own negligence and as a gesture of support. However, the moment her fingers made contact, Issei flinched away, his mouth letting out a heavy gasp just from that simple contact.

“Issei…” her heart clenched, and her mind was made up. Standing back to her full height, she unhooked the towel from around her chest and let it fall to the ground. This wasn’t the first time she’d been naked around the man she loved, but from the way her body shivered at his attention she could almost have forgotten that, “Here, get back into bed. I don’t have the skills or the knowledge to help you now, but I should be able to help. And then, we can have Akeno and Sona look into it tomorrow. We _will_ find a way to help you, I promise.”

Feeling almost lost in himself, it took every ounce of Issei’s willpower, every drop of restraint left inside him, to hold up a trembling hand, warding Rias off as she stepped boldly towards him.

“I-I-I, Buchou! Th-Thank you! I would love that, I really, _really_ would, b-but, right now, er, tonight…”

His words faltered as his mind spun… what was going on? Did Rias-Buchou really not understand how dangerous it was, just being around him right now? He’d never felt anything even close to what he was feeling right now, it was as if his sanity was being held by a tether, a thin cord that frayed weaker and weaker with her every action- With each time those smooth, round hips swung from her stride. With each time those massive, heavenly breasts bounced in place. With each time the glistening wetness of her perfectly bare pussy caught the light. He was already near his limit! He couldn’t take much more of this! If Buchou came any closer then he wou-

Issei’s monologue suddenly ground to a halt and he swallowed heavily. A guilty chill sliding down his spine serving to return his rationality once again as he was reminded of just what he’d been envisioning when the Devil Princess had walked in on him.

_‘R-Rias-Buchou…’_

It was hardly uncommon for Rias or any of the girls from the Occult Club to start in Issei’s fantasies, of course. But, until now the thoughts he’d had of them had always been almost whimsically innocent in nature, usually revolving primarily around the simple idea of having a harem of adoring girlfriends all to himself, delighting just in the thought of their presence as much as in their beauty. His mind had conjured up images of being surrounded by their bare bodies, of caressing them and being pampered in turn, an uncomplicated indulgence in the idea of being so sincerely loved.

But tonight had been different.

Tonight, from the moment his desires had first overwhelmed him, the desires running through Issei’s mind had turned far more explicit, much more fervid and many times more depraved than ever before.

With Rias-Buchou in such close proximity, his focus had been fixated solely on her, but, rather than his usual dream of being wrapped up in her arms… His mind had been filled with images of the Ruin Princess surrendering herself to him, of her proud expression and regal dignity breaking into ecstasy as her incredible body buckled around his cock. He’d dreamed of her on her knees before him, blindfolded with her hands bound behind her back as she serviced his cock. He’d pictured her as his maid, walking around his room in a dress so short it barely went past her hips, trying forcefully to ignore the twin vibrators stuffed in each of her holes as she worked. He’d envisioned her tied up with ropes, squirming as he teased her and begging, pleading for him to fuck her. A hundred scenarios, a thousand scenes and all of the Master he respected more than anyone else submitting to him.

He’d never even considered anything like this before now. Were these his own deep-seated desires? Or was it a reaction to the new energies poisoning his body? Issei had no clue. All he knew was that rather than wanting to serve Rias-Buchou and make her smile in happiness, right now he wanted to dominate her and make her scream in pleasure. More than wanting to admire her noble composure, he wanted to watch it fall apart as she succumbed to bliss in his arms. More than wanting to delight in the sound of her beautiful voice, he ached to hear it raised up in surrender to him.

His heart pounded at the memories, guilt mixed with desire and his temporarily strengthened restraint frayed once again.

“Ahh…Tonight, would be bad Buchou… I, s-sorry, but, I don’t think I could control myself.”

Once again, as always, she took him completely off guard, “That’s fine, isn’t it?” she answered with a coy smile, clasping his hand softly in her own.

Issei’s jaw dropped open and his world slammed to a halt.

“Isn’t that what you fought for? You declared for everyone to hear, that my virginity belonged to you, and then you beat the prodigy of the Phenex house to prove it. You saved me, and you won Issei, so, it’s yours to claim if you wish to…”

He paused, his body trembling as he slowly processed her words. So then… with Rias-Buchou… it was alright? She was fine with it, or more like, she was going to let him? He could scarcely believe what he was thinking but, as the realisation settled within him, the immense, darkened lusts he’d pushed down roared hungrily within him, urging him forwards! After all, this was normal wasn’t it? He’d faced down a terrifying opponent and risked everything to save her, and all he’d gotten in return was a kiss? What was he, a plumber? It was exactly as she’d said, he’d fought to save her, and he’d won! And now… She was… She was _his_ … She wa-

_‘No! NO!’_

Rearing back, clawing at his head with his hands, Issei just barely managed to pull himself back, his breath coming in agonising pants as his entire body seared with desire. It was difficult just looking at her! He wanted her _so_ badly! More than he’d wanted anything in his life! But… But,  “N-Not, not like this! I-I, I never fought to claim you!” he could remember his words now, he remembered what he’d asked for his prize. It wasn’t that she would belong to him or that she would be beholden to him. He had never desired to be the same as Raiser. He’d only asked for her to be free, “Buchou! You’re far, far too important to me for that! I still don’t understand anything about the devil’s world, or about the Gremorys, I just want Buchou as Buchou! I want to be loved by Buchou! I want to marry Buchou and suck on her breasts and, and all kinds of things, but it’s no good if it’s like this! I-I, I just wanted to free you… t-to protect you, not to do the same as that other guy.”

His rambling words trailed off as his jolt of emotion ran out of steam. Issei was sure he would lament this moment for the rest of his life, he was sure he hadn’t explained himself properly and, even worse than that, he’d turned down a chance to be with Rias-Buchou! Even so, he didn’t regret it. He knew if he acted now, claiming her with selfishness instead of with love, then he’d taint everything between them forever.

Issei wasn’t sure just what kind of reaction he’d expected from that, but the offended anger radiating from Rias-Buchou’s face as she stared back at him was not it. Crossing her arms under her massive breasts (the wonderful sight somewhat undoing her demeanour), her face was shining bright red and her lips were pursed in a very tight frown.

“B-Buchou?”

“You really don’t give in, do you? I know it’s something I praise you for, but… Issei, this is the third time you’ve turned me down, you know!?” her angry expression melted into a pout and she looked almost bewildered as she stared at him, chewing on her words as her mouth opened and closed, without a sound coming out. There was a long, heavy pause between them as the Devil Princess’s pride fought with her feelings, and when she finally spoke again, her voice was barely more than a whisper, “A-Are, are you really going to make me say it?”

As a man and as someone who was in love with her, he knew he should say something, anything, but right now Issei’s brain wasn’t working correctly and so he could only stare, open mouthed as Rias Gremory’s expression turned soft and she shuffled in place, her eyes darting towards and away from him as she wrung her hands, smiling in embarrassed, honest affection as she slowly forced her words out.

“I’m… I’m saying that it’s okay if it’s you, Issei,” she admitted, her face burning even brighter red as she slowly became honest, “I’m not offering be-because you fought Raiser, or because you won… I’m offering b-because it’s you. Only you. I wouldn’t say this to anyone else, I don’t want to be here, like this with anyone else, I don’t feel for anyone else the way I do for you.”

His mind lurched and his centre of gravity suddenly felt off as it felt like his entire world had just shifted. And, somewhere within the deepest recesses of his heart, he could hear a small tone, like the sound of a bell echoing softly throughout him.

“Hah… You’re always so honest with your feelings, but, it’s not so easy for me to do the same,” accepting both his silence and his unwavering attention, Rias dropped onto the bed beside him, clenching her hands tight into fists as she fought down the last of her pride and continued on, “I’m, I’m saying I _love_ you Issei. I’m not offering because you won my virginity, but because I want to give it to you… I want this. I’m here tonight because I want to be with you, I want to always be with you, I want you to always be with me.”

_‘She… She loves me?’_

Staring in open mouthed wonder, no matter how Issei turned her words around in his head, there was no way he could possibly mistake them or misinterpret her meaning. For as much as she’d lamented her own struggle with honesty, she couldn’t have possibly been more clear. Reaching out, her fingers entwined with his, and, feeling the light tremble in her touch, he understood the depths of her sincerity.

_‘She loves me!?’_

As if it was breaking free from long-held restraints, the ringing bell within his soul cried out louder and louder, the sound swelling and growing within him by the moment until it felt like his whole heart was filled to bursting with a chorus of pure, unrestrained joy. His body shook, his eyes became blurry with tears, and slowly, slowly, his entire world changed- slowly he began accepting the reality of the situation. He _was_ loved. _He_ was loved. He was _loved_. And slowly, as her fingers squeezed around his own, the dark black scars that had been left throughout the edges of his heart, the constricting trauma left by Reynare that had held him back all this time, began to disappear, all traces of them were burned away as he was healed by his master’s honest, warm, affection.

And now, somehow, as he wiped his eyes clear and looked at her, she looked different to him. She was more beautiful than ever, but also more human, more real. No longer was being with her just a fantasy or a dream to him, and never mind being a devil, a Gremory, or his master, looking at her now, she was just the same as any other girl. And that was how he loved her, just as,

“Rias…”

She blinked and then smiled and Issei was sure that the warmth he could feel within him right now would be enough to heat the room for years.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me by my name.”

Issei’s heart was pounding fast, but there was no longer any fear or doubt in him as he moved his arms around her, pulling her into him. Rias slid into his lap, locking her legs around his waist and linking her arms around her neck, she let out a small gasp as she felt the heat of his cock pushing thick and hard against her, but their lips came together a moment later for their second kiss, and this time Issei kissed her back with just as much love and adoration as she showed him.

_‘Rias… Rias! RIAS!’_

Her name repeated endlessly in his head, ringing out joyously from within him, over and over as each moment passed between them; as their mouths opened tentatively against one another and their tongues danced together, as he traced his hands carefully along the wonderful softness of her skin, as she trembled and shivered under his touch, as her breath hitched and hips ground against him. Her arms were wrapped lovingly around his neck, her legs locked securely around his waist, her breasts heaving against his chest and her pure, bare pussy was trembling hot and wet against his shaft. Every part of him, every piece of his being was engulfed in _Rias_.

And yet, despite the fire that still blazed within him, and despite the all-consuming roar of desire pulsing through his veins, Issei smiled freely. Even as her touch had ignited his lust, so too had she soothed away his madness. In accepting him and in giving herself to him, she’d given him back control over himself.

His lust couldn’t be denied. But, that was fine, neither of them wished to deny it. He wasn’t fighting against his desires anymore, when Issei pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs open with his own, he was doing only what they _both_ wanted him to do.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Ahn, hhAAH! NgHHA! Ise-Issei! Wait, Ah! Ahuuuah! …Wait, I-ah-I can’t…”

The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess’s sweet moans echoed loud around the room, raising in volume each time her voice hitched but, unfortunately for her, her pawn was completely engrossed in suckling on her massive breasts, so her cries went unanswered. Lying atop Rias and squeezing her two soft mounds together, Issei’s hands rolled back and forth over her chest, stroking and kneading each breast as he alternated his mouth greedily between them, using one hand to roll his thumb over the small pink nub of her left nipple, while he flicked his tongue across her right before switching and repeating the process. Without any experience and without really knowing what he was doing, Issei was left simply indulging himself in her body and in the incredible sensation of having _his_ Rias moaning and trembling at his touch, at seeing her un-composed, flushed face and at hearing her gasping in delight.

“Issei, I… Issei! AHhhNNNN! Issei! ISSEI!”

Clinging even tighter to the hold she had on his shoulders as her hips shook and her back arched involuntarily into the bed -pushing her chest even stronger into him- Rias could do nothing to hold back her voice each time she felt his lips closing around her nipple, nor when she felt the firmness of his strong hands rolling and squeezing her breasts. The rush of pleasure surged through her once more and Rias’s vision swam violently, her whole body shuddering and her cries turning into indistinct gasps.

Panting aloud, her head lolled weakly to the side and it was several long moments before the haze around her thoughts began to lift, _‘He’s… He’s surprisingly dominant,’_ she concluded, just barley managing to keep from moaning out as she felt him kissing back down her body once more, his lips tracing down from her breasts to her taut, toned stomach as his fingers traced lightly over her smooth, round hips. Even the rugged texture of his left hand sent shivers along her spine as it brushed across her skin.

Her hard-fought composure lasted almost another five seconds before his tongue slid down her thigh and, once again, Rias found herself clinging to him, crying out his name as her body bucked desperately into his touch.

She couldn’t keep her focus, it was becoming hard just to think.

She no longer had any idea how much time had passed since she’d come into the room, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, she couldn’t tell. Ever since Issei had guided her tenderly down onto the bed under him, he’d been lovingly savouring every last millimetre of her body; kissing her pursed lips, squeezing her tingling breasts, teasing her soaking pussy, he continued tracing his mouth, his tongue and his hands up and down the full length of her body, from the tips of her ears to the soles of her feet, over and over again.

Until now, Rias Gremory, the Princess of Destruction and heiress to the Gremory Clan was left feeling like a gooey mess. Her breath was coming in pants, her hair was messed up, her chest was heaving with need and her pussy was aching to be filled.

It was all so different to what she’d expected.

While she’d had too much pride in herself to ever properly touch or explore her body before, Rias had never once considered herself as being sensitive. It was logical, she was a Devil Princess, pure-blooded royalty, she was a Leader and Commander both by birth, that was natural, it was what she’d been raised for, when she’d given thought to having sex, she’d always envisioned it with herself in control, taking the lead, just the same as she dealt with everything else. Even when those fantasies had begun starring Issei, given how straightforward and deferential he normally was, she’d never considered any other possibility…

…But now that she was on her back, with the man she loved above her, it seemed everything she’d planned, expected or imagined was thrown completely out the window. Despite not really knowing what he was doing, he was incredibly enthusiastic about it, and Rias had relinquished control to him almost instinctively. She’d never felt anything like this before in her life, nor even imagined herself in such a position- normally it would be unthinkable for a pure-blooded noble like her to act so meekly towards one of her subordinates, but at this point, after spending so long moaning and writhing under his touch, after peaking over and over again without pause, Rias was beyond caring.

Shocks of excitement and pleasure sparked constantly through her body, leaving her gasping and panting. She couldn’t resist it, she couldn’t even keep from crying out anymore, laying fully spread out before him, her body had been thoroughly toyed with by Issei, and yet, no matter how many times she came, no matter how intense her bliss, she couldn’t feel any relief. Instead, the _need_ he’d stoked inside her grew only hotter and deeper with his every touch, his every caress, his every kiss and taste… It was _incredible_ , but it wasn’t enough! Just this much wasn’t what she needed! Rias had never been so turned on before in her entire life, her teasing had gotten her so horny she could barely even think, until the only thing left she could focus on was the throbbing ache from her core, the unrelenting need to feel him! To be filled by him! To feel herself spread wide around him! She was going crazy! She wanted it more than she’d ever wanted anything, enough even to-

 _‘Ah…’_ her head sank back into the mattress and she gave a wan smile as a moment of clarity finally dawned on her, ‘ _Issei… I give in…’_

And finally, at long last, Rias Gremory’s pride and dignity gave out.

Since realising her growing affection for him, she’d always imagined her first time would be her pushing Issei down onto the bed, straddling him and then savouring the look on his face as she guided him inside her. But instead, Rias leaned herself backwards into the mattress, raising her knees and opening her legs wide before reaching down and, without even a moment’s shame left in her, submissively spread her pussy lips wide open before him.

“Issei, please,” she pleaded, looking to him with upturned eyes, “Don’t, ahhn, don’t tease me anymore. I can’t take it any longer. I need it, I need to feel you. I-I beg you, please… _Fuck_ me. _Claim_ me. _Make me yours_.”

Jolted upright, Issei stared back in mute surprise, a wide smile forming as he slowly processed just what he’d heard. Despite how unimaginable it was, it took only one look at Rias and the way she was so freely presenting her body toward him, to see that she was neither simply indulging him, nor playing around with him. And, as a warm sense of satisfaction flowed through him, he understood that this was the signal he hadn’t even realised he was waiting for.

Lacking any words to properly respond to that, Issei swallowed the last of his nerves and simply nodded. Moving carefully into position atop her, he eased his cock against the warmth of her entrance, his breath quickening as he felt the heat of her soaked pussy pulsing against his glans, her lips opened up invitingly around him as he held himself in place and her voice begged shamelessly for him once again.

Feeling her arms linking around his shoulder and her legs locking around his waist, time seemed to slow to a halt and his world concentrated to one single point- This was it. This was the moment he’d dreamed of for so, so very long. The moment he’d never been prepared to actually happen.

“R-Rias! I-I really, really, _really_ love you!”  
“Ahh, Issei… I love you too.”

Their lips met together in another kiss, and, as they did, he pushed himself forwards, rolling his hips over and sinking his cock into the depths of her tunnel. _‘Ah!’_ His mind shuddered in delight the very next moment, as he was suddenly aware of just how hot, wet and tight Rias’s tunnel was around him. Her walls caught vice-like around his cockhead as his shaft spread her walls wide around him, and her fingers clenched desperately into his shoulders as his length plunged slowly into her.

Moaning into their kiss, Issei could feel her whole body stiffening suddenly around him as he opened her full up around him, coming up against the last barrier of her chastity. Her lips fell from his with breathless gasp and her eyes shot wide as he pushed through, claiming her virginity in a single stroke, as gently as he could manage. A small trail of blood twined with the juices leaking down her thighs and her tunnel pulsed almost agonisingly tight around him, but even so, her walls opened up willingly at the smallest pressure from his shaft and,

“Ahh… Hhnnn… Ooah…”

As inch after inch of his cock began to fill her, the cry that had caught in Rias’s throat came out as a shuddering moan,

“Ahhnn! Hhh!”

Louder and louder as he pushed deeper and deeper,

“AhhuuuuAhh! Ahhnnnn!!”

Until her head was rolled back, her mouth hanging wide and her hips quivering against him,

“AH! HHA! HhnnnAHH!”

And until, letting out a matching groan of his own as his body surged with pleasure, Issei finally sheathed himself fully inside her, spreading her open right to the depths of her pussy and pushing his length directly against the entrance to her womb.

“AHHNHHH! I-I-ISSEEEI!”

Rias’s incredible body trembled and writhed in his arms and, gasping at the intensity of the hot, wet heat coiling along the full length of his shaft, it took all his remaining restraint to keep from losing himself in her pleasure right then and there. Holding tight to one another, both breathing fast as she rode through an orgasm stronger even than all she’d felt so far tonight, and as he clawed himself back from his own, it was several minutes before either of the new lovers managed to calm themselves down.

“How do you like it? My virginity, does it feel as good as you hoped?” Rias breathed, looking up at him with soft eyes and brushing her fingers across his cheek as she slowly began to relax herself around him, “I know you were looking forward to this… But, I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to move…”

Her words belied more confidence than she truly had. Right now, it was taking all her focus not to lose control of herself simply from lying like this, moving was absolutely out of the question. Wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, while feeling his shaft buried to the hilt inside her, pressing back all the way to her womb, it was a feeling beyond anything Rias had ever imagined, beyond anything she’d been able to prepare herself for. She could feel his iron-hard length inside her, feel his heat and strength both around and within her, and she could feel every twitch and pulse he made reverberating through her, it was as if her entire body was spread open, wrapped tight around his cock. Warm feelings of both love and desire were flooding from her core, she felt secure in his arms and desired in his lust… And, she could feel herself, floating on the edge, knowing full well she couldn’t and wouldn’t resist him, that as soon as he had the mind to, the man who was meant to serve her would instead make her _his_. And somehow, that anxious submission made the Devil Princess even more excited.

It’s… It’s incredible! It’s amazing! Ahhh! Rias! My Rias! AHahahah!” Issei answered in his usual carefree manner, his face beaming in rapturous delight, despite the tears of joy streaming down his face, “It’s just like I dreamed of! I-I hhaa, Rias is always so kind to me! It’s so good I almost can’t take it!”

Unable to face his typical excessively honest praise, she ducked away, her face burning bright red and mouth open in a wide smile, “I-I, w-well, I’m glad you’re enjoying my body th-”

“No!” surprisingly, he interrupted her, more forcefully than he’d ever done so before and Rias found the words lost in her mouth as his goofy-joyful expression turned stone serious once more, “No, I mean, er, sorry, I can never say these kinda’ things right! But, your body, it’s ahh, it’s so soft and smooth and so tight, and hot and wet, I feel like I’m melting and floating and it’s amazing! Since it’s Rias, I think for me that’s “Just as expected!” But! But, that’s not what I meant, that’s not why I feel like, like my heart is going to burst!”

Issei was certainly not the most eloquent person she knew but, there was something about the sheer earnestness in his clumsy explanations that never failed to captivate her. Although, she conceded, the feeling of his thick cock pushing against the entrance to her womb, definitely added to the effect, “Oh?”

“It’s because… Because, this is a side of you that only I’ve ever seen! And, I’m the only one who’ll ever see you like this! Because, I’m going to be by your side for the rest of my life, forever! And, I’ll never hand you over to any other man, no matter what happens!”

It was a typically greedy speech from Issei, similar to many of the declarations he’d made before… but, it made Rias’s heart pound harder than ever when she heard it. All this time she’d known and accepted that her pawn desired her, it had been flattering and endearing, and it had made it easy to spoil him, it wasn’t until tonight that she’d given serious thought to what it would be to grant those wishes of his, and just how strongly the thought of being possessed by him resonated within her. He’d always been her Issei, from now on, she was going to be _his_ Rias.

“Very well then, I accept your words!” She answered, drawing upon all the pride still remining in her as the Gremory Heiress to answer him, “You have my permission. Mould me to your shape! Turn this into the ideal pussy, for your exclusive use!”

Her proud tone was a vivid contrast to her submissive words, but even that haughty demeanour was shattered only a moment later with a loud cry, as Issei reacted to her command and began moving. The cock that had been so thoroughly stretching out Rias’s entire tunnel was suddenly pulled back and, as she felt his cockhead catching every single one of her folds, she couldn’t keep from howling at the sudden feeling of loss.

_‘OOoooh! Rias! You’re feel so good! Ah! You’re the best!’_

Losing all sense of restraint at her shameless request, as much as by the feelings of love glowing through his heart and the infernal lusts burning within his soul, Issei couldn’t even consider holding himself back. Drawing his full length almost all the way out of her tunnel, he could feel her pussy coiling tighter and tighter around him with every inch of his shaft he withdrew, as if her body was instinctively refusing to let him go, even for a moment. Then, without pausing for even a heartbeat, he drove himself back into her, acting with every ounce of his reborn strength as he slammed his cock back through her virgin pussy, forcing her walls wide around him once more and pushing right in against her womb.

Rias’s fingers clawed into his back, and her legs kicked vainly in the air as she came violently around him, bucking back into the bed and screaming his name. Despite how many times he’d orgasmed already, feeling the soft, wet heat of Rias’s body suddenly shuddering around him was almost enough to send him over the edge once more, it was only the dim rationality still remaining in the back of his mind that desperately pulled him back.

_‘I-I need to hold on! As a man, I’ve… I’ve got to do at least this much!’_

He’d never dreamed of seeing Rias like this, looking so open and unabashed, her face flushed and mouth wide in clear joy as she gasped and moaned under him! It was a sight he’d never forget! He wanted to see more! He wanted to make her feel even better, to feel as good as he possibly could! He wanted to see her completely drown in pleasure, to see the look on her face as she submitted entirely.

He’d never imagined her body could feel so amazing! Her skin was flawless, soft, smooth and supple to his touch. Her breasts bounced and jiggled in his hands, somehow remaining wondrously perky and round despite their incredible size. Her tunnel was hot and wet around him, squeezing almost painfully tight along the full length of his shaft despite how eagerly her walls opened up around him. It was beyond what he’d even his wildest expectations! He wanted to feel her more! He wanted to stroke, and kiss, and taste, and caress and squeeze, and fuck, every last millimetre of her body!

Her kisses, her touches, her moans and her gasps! The fire inside him was burning hotter than ever, as if some primal need was spurring him on, but this was everything he’d ever wanted! He couldn’t possibly stop!

And so, Issei indulged himself thoroughly in her body, rolling her breasts between the palms of his hands, driving his cock through her pussy, and bringing her to peak again, and again- until the usually dignified expression on her face had loosened into a dazed, open mouth grin and hips shook clumsily back against his every thrust, the light of reason long gone from her eyes.

But, no matter how forcefully he tried to hold back his own pleasure, the feeling of Rias’s virgin body wrapped tight around him couldn’t possibly be denied and, despite her inexperience, as she lost herself further and further into the bliss, her movements grew increasingly confident, pushing back against his thrusts and squeezing down along the full length of his shaft each time he slammed into her. Groaning aloud and clinging to the bedsheets almost hard enough to rip them, a little over ten minutes passed between them before Issei realised the pressure within him was growing beyond what he could possibly stand.

“Rias! I’m gonna, I-nghh, I can’t hold back anymore!”

Her lust-soaked mind sharpened with a sudden need, “Cum! Issei! Ahnnn, please! I want it, I want to feel it! Please, cum for me!”

Lost in the haze of desire, some distant part of her mind was telling her she should be careful. But, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess was far past any rational thought, and the instant she felt his cock pulsing even thicker inside her, her legs had already locked instinctively around his waist, arching into his thrust and pulling him as deep inside her as possible, battering his cock against her womb. Her body and instincts had already given in to him, the primal desire to be pinned down and bred was far stronger than any thin strands of rationality still remaining.

Burning with a lust hotter than he’d ever felt in his life, Issei drove himself furiously one last time into her deepest walls. Sheathing himself inside the woman he adored with all his might, he could feel her entire tunnel wrapping even tighter than ever around him as his cock swelled and balls tightened with his release. His world coalesced to one single moment, an instant of pure bliss as he felt Rias’s body clinging desperately to him, hungrily milking his shaft, and then, letting out a triumphant roar, everything exploded!

Rias’s screams of delight were abruptly lost as his shaft twitched and spasmed inside her, her mind painted white as she felt his release suddenly erupt out, as she felt jet after potent jet of hot thick seed crashing into her walls, flooding her womb and dying her entire self in his colours.

Issei too, was lost in the sensations. He’d never felt anything comparable to this before and despite how many times he’d already cum tonight, after feeling Rias wrapped around him, experiencing the gentle softness of her skin, the hunger in her touch and the hot, wet, tightness of her pussy… It was as if her body had been designed perfectly, just for him. And, satisfying his newfound instincts, he reacted in kind, his roar turning into a groan of delighted satisfaction as he unloaded into her, again and again- pressing Rias Gremory down into the bed and filling her with more cum than he’d ever released at once in his life! Until her womb was overflowing and her entire tunnel was soaked thick in his lust.

Floating through waves of bliss, more powerful than anything she’d imagined, Rias crashed through orgasm after orgasm, moaning out a breathless scream and cumming again and again each time she felt his cock unload inside her and each time she felt his shaft twitching against her womb. Having already long since surrendered herself to his pleasure, she had no hope at all of retaining her sanity and when the intensity finally began to ebb away, some timeless eternity later, her strength faded completely away, leaving her sliding off him and flopping bonelessly back down onto the mattress. Her hair was a mess, her massive chest was heaving from exertion and, between the dizzy, glazed expression in her eyes and the way her tongue was hanging out the edges of her mouth the Heiress of the Gremory house was looking both completely disgraced and utterly satisfied.

Similarly, from the ecstatic expression on Issei’s face to the bounding delight in his heart, as he looked down with her, and as their fingers entwined once more, her adored pawn was glowing with the happiness only known to lovers.

…

But, of course, the power of the Welsh Dragon was legendary, and the night was still young…

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Later**

“Ah! Ah! AHH! Ngh! Auuuah, Issei! You’re incredible!”

With her arms around his neck and her legs kicking reflexively into the air with his every thrust, Rias was currently being held completely aloft, trapped between her lover’s chest and the wall against her back, held up only by the hands clenching tight into her soft ass, a dragon claw on one side and human’s fingers on the other, both held her with surprising gentleness for how secure she was in his grip. Feeling herself being bounced up and down along the full length of Issei’s shaft, she wasn’t quite sure how she’d wound up in this position. One moment they’d been talking, kissing and her fingers had been teasing up and down her body, and the next… She was being held in the air, with her breasts squished wonderfully against his chest and her back pressed into the wood, gasping, moaning and squirming as he slammed his cock up through the full length of her pussy.

It was a far cry from the romantic lovemaking she’d pictured for her first time but, feeling her body dropped down to meet his length each time he slammed it furiously up through her tunnel, losing all her breath to even scream each time she felt her deepest walls being so forcefully stretched around his cockhead, she couldn’t possibly bring herself to mind.

“AuHHAAA! T-T-Tooo much! IsssseeEEEEIII!”

He sheathed himself inside her. Her world flashed white and her world spun once again.

_‘Tooo much, I can’t… I can’t take this!’_

She loved this, she loved it enough to lose her mind, but at the same time she knew this was far too dangerous a position for her! While she’d somewhat gotten used to the feeling of being wrapped tight around Issei’s thick shaft, being held up like this, moving entirely to his whims, she was quickly going crazy, squeezing tight around him and cumming her brains out, peaking higher and harder each time his cock drove hard into the furthest depths of her tunnel! She could barely even remember anything else existed.

_‘M-My head… And pussy are both full of Issei’s cock!’_

Distantly, she noticed (with instinctive excitement) that his shaft was stretching her out even further and that his thrusts were getting even faster, his fingers digging hard into her ass and his chest pushing her even harder into the wall as he fucked her faster than ever. With three loads worth of cum already soaked through her tunnel and down her thighs, any worries about the future had long been extinguished, and so she only screamed with rapturous delight as she felt his cock suddenly, _finally_ , explode inside her again, her mind seared blank and thoughts drowned in clouds of pleasure the instant she felt another blast of cum shooting into her already overflowing womb.

“UHHHAHHhhghghuuuuuuuuaaahh!”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Later**

Nothing about this day, or especially about this night, had gone quite how Rias had expected. It had been a rollercoaster of terrible lows along with the greatest highs she’d ever known, it had taken everything she’d had just to keep up with everything that’d happened, but she was smart, and she was adaptable. And, perhaps as expected for someone without any experience, she’d learned a great many things in the past few hours.

Unfortunately, much to her quietly mounting shame, one of the things she’d discovered was that, despite all her pride, she really, _really_ enjoyed being put onto her hands and knees and taken from behind, _‘Like a dog!’_ it was an embarrassing position that would have been absolutely unthinkable for someone like her had she not long since given into her desires and submitted herself to Issei’s whims.

“Yes! There, ri-right THERE! I love it! I love it! I love you!”

She loved the sensation of her massive breasts swinging back and forth as her body rocked with his thrusts!

She loved the way his hands held possessively tight around her hips, pulling her against him even as she eagerly shook her own waist back along his shaft!

She loved the how his cock scraped along the back of her pussy, filling her just as completely as before but pleasuring her in an entirely different way!

She loved the almost painful impact their hips made against one another as if they’d both given in to nothing but their most primal mating instincts!

And, she loved the sheer feeling of control it gave him over her, holding her in place and giving the impression that if she acted out he’d simply spank her back into line, “OouuuAHHHH!” she even loved the growing urge she felt to plead for him to do just that!

But, most of all, she loved the knowledge that he was going to mark her as his once again, that he was going to cum inside her just like this, as if she was a bitch being bred!

Issei’s thrusts grew faster and harder with growing need and, still shivering and panting at that last thought, Rias’s hands collapsed from under her, giving out against the intense pleasure and leaving her lying face down in the bed, simply howling in delight.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Later**

With the night passing in a daze of pleasure like she’d never imagined, Rias wasn’t quite sure how she’d wound down on her knees, with her fingers gently massaging Issei’s balls and her mouth bobbing up and down along his shaft. He’d pointed his cock towards her and, without even having thought about it, she’d dropped to the floor and begun obediently cleaning up the mess she’d left all along it.

Never in all her life had she imagined herself like this, kneeling on the ground and servicing a man like some brothel whore… but, now that she was in the midst of doing just that, Rias had found that rather than worrying about her pride or dignity as a Gremory, the only thing she cared about was attempting to swallow the entirety of this wonderful length.

It had taken her some time to get used to his size, and even longer to try accustom herself to taking something as thick as him down her throat. But Issei had been patient with her, never once hurrying her and, even now, despite still being able to take only about half his full shaft, he was groaning endless praise alongside gasps of pleasure as her lips slid up and down his cock.

Her technique was clumsy but, for an inexperienced teenage boy like Issei, even without his powerful new desires, just the unbelievable sight of the incredible proud, beauty sitting submissively on her knees before him would have been enough to bring him close to the edge. As it was, seeing her staring up at him as his cock disappeared between her perfect lips, feeling her warm, soft mouth wrapping around his glans, gasping at her tongue sliding tentatively across the underside of his length and experiencing the sheer loving, gentle adoration in her inexpert movements… despite how much had already been drained from him, it was taking everything he had just to hold on and enjoy the sensations even another moment longer.

“Oooah! Rias! Ahh, I can’t believe you’re actually sucki-auuaaah! Ah! It feels so good! I! I! Oh! I can’t HOL-!”

Losing his control as she sank down his shaft one last time, rolling his balls between her palms as she did so, Issei didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before he was abruptly overwhelmed! Crying aloud with guttural groan, it was only the intensity of his care for her that held back his instinct to grab onto her head as his cock jolted in place and suddenly erupted, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky seed right down her throat!

Already far out of her depth, Rias couldn’t possibly swallow his massive release. Pulling back in surprise as his cock fired off splurt after splurt of viscous cum, her mouth was instantly filled almost to overflowing and she only just barely managed to keep from letting any spill out as his shaft slipped from between her lips.

“RIASSSSSSSS!”

The sight Issei could barely have believed he was seeing before became even more incredible as his cock fell from between Rias’s ruby red lips and, pulsing for a moment right before her wide eyes, proceeded to unload right across her face! Staring half in shock and half in wonder, he could only gape as he watched his release splashing hot and heavy across the Ruin Princess’s perfect, noble face, staining her thick in his lust.

And, to his continuing disbelief, sitting before him with her cheeks already stuffed full of his seed, rather than pulling away, she accepted it all with an unmistakable murmur of delight, raising her hands up below her chin, as if refusing utterly to miss even a single drop of his essence.

When she swallowed it all a moment later, looking up towards him with a bright smile and a face covered in his cum, he knew for sure that it was nothing to do with Ddraig’s influence on him when he thought she’d never before looked so unbearably beautiful.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Much Later**

By the time they’d run out of energy and the burning desires within him had finally been wrung out, the night had all but passed and the first rays of light were already beginning to peek across the horizon.

“Uuaaaaaahh…” Issei groaned, stretching out across the bed, sweating, panting and marvelling at the dull pain he was feeling in muscles he didn’t even previously know he had, “That was _amazing_! And my arm’s back to normal too! It really did work! You really are the best Buc- hehe, Rias.”

Lying curled up against him, with her head atop his chest, Rias propped herself up on her elbow, turning a glance towards him in response, “Well, I should hope you’re happy. You certainly used my body however you pleased.”

“U-Urk!”

Stretching out and softening her expression to a warm smile just as he began to panic, she breathed out a gentle laugh, “Mmm, well, it felt good… So, I’ll forgive you.”

“You do need to be careful though,” she added a moment later, laying herself back down on him and trailing her fingers along the muscles of his chest, “I lost count of how many times we did it in the end. Welsh Dragon or not, there’s not many women who imagine something like that for their first time.”

“Er, ah… S-Sorry,” he answered, looking sheepish and not quite able to meet her eyes as he thought back through how he’d acted, “I… I never planned that. I, I always dreamed of, of… of making love to you. I pictured, you know, being really soft and sweet and you melting in my arms and, well I guess that happened, but… Sorry, I did go kind’a rough didn’t I?”

“Well, it’s not as if I didn’t expect it,” she reminded him, feeling a little bad about the guilty look on his face, “Still though… You really are going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

 _More than a handful_. Her body unhelpfully reminded her, her core pulsing warm at that thought and her pussy tingled lightly with the still remaining afterglow from being stretched out around him. _Much more_.

Rias allowed herself a few moments to savour the sensation, lying atop the man she loved and feeling her well fucked body revelling in the pleasure of being so thoroughly satisfied. However, as pleasant as that feeling was, it also came with a stark reminder, despite the Dragon’s influence disappearing for now, she knew for sure that the instincts he was fighting weren’t going to be so easily dealt with and she knew also that she couldn’t possibly handle doing something like that every night. The piles of tissues still scattered around the room from Issei’s efforts before she’d found him only reinforced that fact.

It should have worried her, but really, it only allowed her the excuse she needed to accept the decision she knew she’d made long ago, since the first time she’d realised she was in love with her pawn.

She sighed.

“I’ll help you as much as I can Issei, I’ll support you and accept anything you need of me. So, promise me, you’ll be a little gentler with the others. Okay?”

He blinked.

Then paused.

Then opened his mouth.

Then blinked again.

“…O-Others?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, he really was far, _far_ too cute. Her adorable Issei, “Of course. You didn’t take me to be the kind of woman who would trample on her man’s dreams, did you?”

Almost ever since she’d known him, she’d known about his ambitions to having a harem of his own, she’d even been the one to tell him that as a devil his dream could come true. It would hardly be right for her to take back those words now, just because she knew that she was going to be standing at his side. And truthfully, it wasn’t as if it was all that strange an idea for her to begin with, having grown up around her father’s harem, the thought of sharing the man she loved with her sister-wives, and of taking up a position looking after the greater family, had been completely natural to her for most of her life. It wasn’t until just a few years ago, when she’d started growing used to the human world, that she’d even considered any other possibility.

So, while she had intended to live like a human, it wasn’t something she was actually opposed to. Rather… it was actually a relief to have a reason to accept it. While she could see the charm in the human’s monogamous relationships, in monopolising the person you cared for and keeping them all to yourself. Now that she was imagining the future ahead of her, the thought of being alone with the man she loved without having her close friends and companions to share him with, seemed painfully lonely. It was like trying to imagine her mother without also thinking of her father’s other wives, it wasn’t right, the picture could only feel incomplete.

Coming back from her thoughts, Rias saw that Issei was still staring blankly back at her, his face a picture book of emotions as he continued working through what she’d told him, clearly trying to make sure he’d understood her correctly.

“I won’t share the man I love with just anyone though,” she continued, favouring him with a magnanimous smile, “And I won’t stand for you to go out playing around with every woman you see. You’re joined with me now, Issei, forever and acting like that would only bring shame on me and on my house.”

“Ah, r-right…”

Having gotten his acknowledgement, she pushed herself back up to a kneeling position, turning serious and raising a finger as her instruction began, “Good, then you know what you need to do? For now, just believe in me Issei and entrust your body to me. I’ll take care of these new cravings of yours, and then… Find good women, okay? Surround yourself with companions I’ll be proud to have at my side, people I can trust to help look after you with. You’re not alone anymore, you don’t need to worry, I’m here to support you. You saved me, and as your p-partner, I’ll make sure all your dreams come true!”

Once again, the tears streaming down his face served to spoil the mood a little, but even so, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Ahhhhh! RIAS!”

Suddenly finding herself pulled right back down to the bed, Rias’s composure evaporated once again as she gave out a surprised shriek.

“H-Hey! Wait, Issei, I’m still, I was sti-still, hhnngh, auuAH!”

And so, the night continued on into the morning.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“O-O-Oh!”

Collapsed to her knees, trembling with a complete mess of emotions she couldn’t even make sense of and yet, completely unable to pull her eyes from looking through the half-opened doorway, Asia let out a shocked gasp- watching as the man she loved pulled the woman she respected down onto his bed, and their bodes quickly wrapped around each other once again.

The Blonde (former)-nun had had a long, bewildering and anxious night. Having been the only one left behind in the human world had been terrible, and not even being able to see Issei after he’d returned had been even worse. Seeing Rias again last night had been such an incredible relief her legs had given out under her, and hearing from her new master that her pawn was fine, that he’d won the fight and made everything alright again -just like he always did- had felt like a leaden weight on her chest had finally been removed.

But, she hadn’t been able to see him. He’d been so exhausted when they’d returned that he’d apparently gone straight to sleep, and she couldn’t possibly imagine risking disturbing him after all he’d been through.

It shouldn’t have mattered. Rias had saved her life and helped give her a place to belong, she trusted her implicitly, she didn’t doubt at all when she said that Issei was fine, and that he hadn’t been injured.

But, she hadn’t been able to see him.

And she hadn’t been able to calm down.

Which was why, after an entire night spent restlessly tossing and turning, she’d been tip-toing silently from her

Which was why, after almost an entire night spent restlessly tossing and turning, she’d been tip-toing silently through the house, intending to take a walk to clear her head before the sun came up and it got too bright out. And why, she’d then been almost shocked out of her skin when, as she passed silently along the hallway, she’d suddenly heard the muffled sounds of banging and moaning coming from Issei’s room. The Blonde had no way of knowing, but the spell that Rias had originally cast on the room, to give them some privacy, had waned away almost completely after the battering her psyche had taken in all the hours since. To the point where, at this point, her screams and Issei’s groans, were beginning to leak out.

For Asia though, after having spent so long worrying about him and especially after not even being able to see him until now, she hadn’t even thought twice before dashing across the hallway and yanking the door open! It hadn’t even occurred to her to knock, not when there might be something wrong with him…

…And, she’d been like this ever since. Everything had been a daze since then and she wasn’t even sure exactly how much time had even passed- only that it was at least enough time for Issei to have made love to Rias three times before her eyes, and for their entire conversation to wash numbly over her.

She was heartbroken, of course.  
And she was angry, of course.  
And she was happy for them, of course.  
And she was guilty about watching, shocked by what she was seeing and confused about how it had happened, of course.

However, all those rational emotions seemed almost entirely muted. She was aware of them and aware of them churning inside her, but they felt distant, unimportant. Instead, as she watched Rias’s legs link around Issei’s waist, and as she saw his thick cock spreading her pussy wide around him… More intensely than anything else, Asia felt a hot, wet ache throbbing from between her legs, like nothing she’d ever felt before.

“Ahh… Issei…”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it, a pretty fun concept no? Take a setup somewhat similar to ACoT, make it a lot more wholesome and then unleash it on a series that really should have had the MC getting laid by the third volume! And hey, who doesn’t enjoy the thought of someone like Rias Gremory acting meek and submissive when in private? 
> 
> As always, more information about my story statuses as well as a weekly updates and any other details can be found at:
> 
> http://jlcdavenport.blogspot.com


End file.
